Mairne Ragetotem
Mairne Ragetotem is a Tauren Shaman of the Ragetotem Clan and the Dawnstrider Clan, tribes devoted to Warriors and Shaman's respectfully. He was born within the Ragetotem but raised within the Dawnstrider Clan, taking on both his clans roles and becoming a Warrior Shaman. Appearance Mairne is a very old Tauren standing at nine feet in height, though his fur is mostly grey with a few patches of white, this is due to his advanced age. He has long black horns that curve forward and up. He has a golden nose ring and two long braids down either side of his head which are held by two sets of three golden bands. Mairne wears thick robes of red and gold, along with similarly coloured plate. He had two large shoulderguards that have a large glass sphere embedded within that churns with elemental fire. Around the spheres are spikes that protect it from attack from the sides so the glass is not shattered. Personality Mairne is a very calm and kind Tauren, as well as wise, as to be expected from the Venerable Shaman. He is calm in any situation and does not speak out of anger and no matter the situation he remains calm and collected. Despite being a calm and non-violent at times he is not above defending himself, his clan or complete strangers from harm. Such as killing five Grimtotem warriors from killing Drekhve, simply because he was affiliated with his Birth Clan. When he fights he assesses the situation and quickly acts to end the fighting before it escalates to high and endangers more lives. History Mairne was born within the Ragetotem Clan in Thousand Needles nearly a century ago, but due to unknown circumstances he was raised within another Clan called the Dawnstriders who taught him the ways of the Shaman. Mairne also retained his heritage to the Ragetotem and learned the ways of battle and war as well as that of the elements and spirits. Plot Shady Rest Inn Massacre Mairne led Drekhve's fellow warriors when he was assaulted by the Assassins of the Grimtotem Clan. Thanks to his arrival Drekhve was saved and brought back to camp to be healed. Mairne spoke on the evidence to support that the Grimtotem were responsible for the attack on Shady Rest. As well as confirming the shipment of weapons were tied to them by the name of the one who sent them. After this he directs Drekhve to get this information to Theramore, but when the warrior voices his doubts of being let within a league of the city Mairne offers a solution. He tells them to go and find a Hermit in the swamps that can help. Abilities Natural Abilities Enhanced Strength: As a Tauren Mairne possesses a great deal of strength. Enhanced Durability: As a Tauren Mairne likely possesses a great deal of durability. Enhanced Endurance: As a Tauren Mairne possesses a great deal of endurance. Shamanism The art of Shamanism is the communion with spirits of the elements and ancestors, usually this involves specific rituals and dealing with certain spiritual forces. But a Shaman that is able to seek aid from the elements are able to draw upon their power, but they must do so with humility and with respect, for a Elemental will not trifle with those who take and do not give back anything in return. Powerful Shaman: Mairne has been stated as a legend among the many Tauren clans, some believing him to be a myth rather than true. Being once the greatest Shaman of his Generation and still seen as such today after three generations past. Trivia *Mairne is the only Character to appear in all three stories created by Jimmyjamster728. This includes Lords of Warcraft, United Against the Legion of Flames and Transcendence. *Mairne holds the Title of High Shaman. *Mairne has a fire elemental companion named Ignia. *Mairne has a wife and daughter with two grandchildren. External Links